Unexpected Visitor
by Galaxy-Wolfgar-Dragon
Summary: Team JET land on a planet and meet a friend there with a mysterious backstory. Later on she joins the team as they all go to planet Gurao. Who's this, and what will happen to team JET once they meet her in that wrong planet as a coincidence? Read this to find out!


**Hello, guys. So consider that this is my "first fanfiction" and I would like to include my OC(Own Character) in my story. So...let me describe her to you:**

 **Name: Yushiko Takashi**

 **Nickname: Evelyn(Eve)**

 **Race: Alien(but looks like humans)**

 **Age: 12**

 **Blood Type: +A**

 **Height: 154 cm**

 **Weight: 121.254 pounds/lbs (** **I don't care if you don't know)**

 **Favorite colors: Blue(mostly)...and the fire color**

 **Body Element: Fire**

 **Crush: Shiro Sutherland and Ryu Kaizel**

 **Appearance: Yushiko has a short, black hair with blue tufts on her hair that glow at darkness but mostly at night. She has grey, shiny eyes with a pale skin. She puts a tattoo on her side of her neck, she wears a long and brown coat under it a white shirt with long sleeves with a jean pants and white boots.**

 **Scan2go Machine: Her symbol is a symbol of a scorpion that somehow looks like a dragon. Her machine is typically red and white with some parts that are dark grey. With a booster, and a secret weapon that's hidden inside the machine. It appears when the machine wants to attack, it just consists of a tube or something similar that shoots lazer and some dangerous bullets...there are still more parts at which it uses to attack its enemies. It's also resistible to fire because its main element is Fire.**

 _ **I think that's enough...**_

''What a great day is it.'' Kaz said with an exciting tone(as usual) while stretching his arms. ''Kaz, try not ruin or break anything as you usually do.'' Fiona said angrily with her arms as ToTo jumped up and down, doing some noises. ''But I just can't...today we have strong opponents to race against.'' Kaz said with glowing and teary eyes. '' You never change as usual.'' Fiona said, rolling her eyes. ''Why are you that bothered, you know our friend, Kaz very well.'' Myron said as he joined the conversation in. ''Easy does it.'' Diego said as he took a bite of his sandwich. ''So...Myron, to which planet should we go to?'' Kaz asked. ''We should go to planet _Viria,_ it's where the race that you were talking about from an hour.'' Myron said, working on his laptop. Everyone from team J.E.T was talking except for Shiro who was staying silent and calm with his eyes closed as usual. When they arrived to their destination, to planet Viria, they heard shrieks and loud noises as they saw people from everywhere running and escaping for some reasons. ''What's going on here?'' Kaz asked. ''Did we land on the wrong planet?'' Fiona asked. A man ran toward them as he screamed. ''What are you, kids, doing up here?!'' The man screamed. ''Escape, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BEFORE THAT GIRL COMES AND KILLS YOU!'' ''Which girl are you talking about, sir, calm down.'' Kaz said. ''Yes, who is she?'' Myron asked but the man didn't reply them, instead he escaped and ran off with the other people. ''I think that the girl is the reason for this chaos.'' Shiro concluded. ''Why aren't you running for your lives, you fools?!'' A girl with an evil look asked-shouted. ''Who are you and what are you doing to those poor people?'' Kaz asked angrily. ''It's non of your businesses, you little kid.'' The girl muttered angrily. ''Answer me or you will never know what we will do to you!'' Kaz shouted as the girl sighed. ''Look, this is my planet and those people are trying to destroy it.'' The girl said. ''That's why I'm attacking them, did you come here to join them the party of destruction?!'' ''What, no, we came here just to race but I guess that we landed on the wrong planet.'' Kaz explaining. ''Racing, what is this?!'' The girl asked angrily. ''Don't you now _Scan2go_?'' Fiona asked. ''Yes, I know it.'' The girl said. ''Then okay, we came here for racing in a Scan2go race.'' Myron said. ''Oh look, the place is empty of those creepy people.'' Diego said. ''Yeah, but how could they be afraid from a little kid like you?'' Kaz asked. ''Hey, I'm not a kid, then I have powers that could destroy them.'' The girl muttered angrily. ''Okay... calm down and sit with us, talk about yourself and we'll understand you.'' Kaz said as he took her towards the JET bus. She sat on the chair as she took deep breaths. ''First of all, my name is Yushiko Takashi, you could call me Evelyn and I'm a lonely girl because people think me a monster since I have dangerous powers, it's just that I'm trying to protect my planet using my powers...I'm actually an orphan and I used to race in Scan2go but I stopped for reasons.'' The girl(Yushiko) said. ''I'm really sorry for this.'' Fiona said. ''If you're lonely, so why don't we become your friends?'' Kaz asked. ''Yeah...you could even race with us.'' Myron said. ''Really, do you really allow me guys to become your friend?'' Yushiko asked. ''Of course, welcome to our spaceship.'' Kaz said, as he welcomed her. ''Thank you.'' She said with a grin. ''Hey, do you like to eat with me?'' Diego asked as he handed her a bag of donuts. ''What's that?'' Yushiko asked as he held the donut. ''It's delicious, believe me.'' Diego said. ''Our alien friend, Jack loved it.'' At first, Yushiko looked at the donut strangely, but then she liked it once she took a small bite of it. ''Yushiko, would you please hand me your Scan2go machine?'' Myron asked. ''Sure.'' Yushiko said as she gave Myron her Scan2go machine. ''It looks incredible.'' Diego said, looking at it. ''But, why did you stopped racing?'' Fiona asked. ''I stopped racing, because of a silly reason...my friend used to race with me and give me a ride to different planets to race there but since my friend disappeared, I couldn't have a ride or race with anyone.'' Yushiko explained. ''Don't worry, now you could race from now on...because you'll join our team.'' Kaz said. ''Hello, my name is Kaz Gordon and I'm so glad from you to join us.'' ''And my name is Fiona Ryder.'' Fiona introduced herself. ''My name is Myron Seagram and his name is Diego Montana.'' Myron said. ''And this is the quietest one between us...Shiro Sutherland.'' Kaz said as he smiled but Shiro didn't say anything or even had an eye contact on anyone. ''P.E.L, take us to Viria and don't mix up between the planets.'' Myron said as he sat down close to Yushiko. *At the race* ''Ladies and gentlemen, we're having a race in this planet, Viria for the first time so I hope a fair and interesting race.'' The DJ said. ''As you see the racetrack is a rocky, at which it breaks up easily and causes the machines to fall in the flames of fire.'' ''Flames of fire?'' Fiona asked. ''That's going to be creepy.'' Diego said. ''And interesting as well!'' Kaz said excitedly. ''Now for the racers, team JET as usual comes in each single race without skipping and omitting with them the famous racer Yushiko Takashi!'' The DJ announced the racers' names. ''We have also the amazing and the lovely racer, Antares the desert lightning, Taiga, and the racer that wasn't expected from him to come, Ryu Kaizel!'' ''Taiga and Ryu, that's going to be incredible!'' Kaz exclaimed. DJ: ''Get your cards set.'' Kaz: ''Alright, Scan...1.'' Ryu, Taiga, and Antares. ''Scan...2.'' DJ: ''Ready?'' All: ''Go!'' ''Ryu's dragnite takes the lead as Junger, Flagor, and Wolver come behind it.'' The DJ said. '' I'm going to try to go a bit forward.'' Yushiko told herself as she made her machine go forward, towards dragnite but dragnite turned to the opposite direction as it shot its two dragon chains toward Yushiko's machine. ''Ouch, hey what do you think you're doing?!'' Yushiko asked-shouted but Ryu didn't say anything but smirked. ''Yushiko don't do anything, just stay with us because Ryu is going to smash you.'' Kaz said as his machine, Falgor came toward Yushiko's machine trying to protect it from any attack. But unfortunately, Taiga's machine, Junger hit both Kaz and Yushiko's machines which caused them to get back. ''That's enough, Falgor, use your wings to fly.'' Kaz said as his machine's wings appeared and started carrying Falgor itself. ''Turbo on.'' Shiro said as Wolver's power stone turned red once it used the turbo power. ''Now I'll do my final move since those fools are trying to take my lead.'' Ryu told himself as Dragnite made a huge tornado causing the machines to fly and fall toward the molten rocks and fire flames! ''Oh no, our machines are going to burn.'' Fiona shouted. ''I'll carry you on, Falgor, fly!'' Kaz said as Falgor made its wings appear again, but unfortunately its disappeared. ''No way!'' ''It's your turn, GO...USE YOUR MAIN POWER!'' Yushiko said as her machine used its power to resist the fire a bit, it went under the machines into the molten rocks as it carried them at the same time it resisted fire. ''So...Ryu Kaizel takes the lead but still we don't know who takes the second place.'' The DJ said excitedly. ''Thank you, Yushiko but I won't let you win this.'' Kaz said. ''Me neither.'' Shiro said. ''Turbo on.'' They all said. ''And...the second place is Taiga while the third place is both Kaz and Shiro.'' The DJ said. ''Oh no, I lost.'' Yushiko sighed. ''Yushiko, you were incredible and like a blast!'' Kaz said excitedly. ''And thank you for helping our machines.'' Fiona said. ''You are invited personally to a feast with us.''Diego said. ''Thank you, guys but next time I'm going to win.'' She said as they all went to the JET bus. ''Wow, you really know how to control your machine.'' Kaz said. ''Yes, because I didn't quit racing from a long time.'' Yushiko said. ''Now to which planet should we go?'' Kaz asked. ''We should go now to Gurao.'' Myron replied as he worked on his laptop again. ''Sweet, I missed that planet, last time it wasn't such good days when we went there but I'm sure that this time it's going to be better since Yushiko is with us.'' Kaz said, stretching his arms. ''What is Gurao?'' Yushiko asked. ''Gurao is a planet where it has Gurao Academy, and there we could learn skills in racing.'' Myron explained. ''Oh, I see...'' Yushiko said. ''I'm really excited to go there and meet my rivals and my friends.'' Kaz exclaimed. ''Let's go!'' ''Yeah!'' They all said(except for Shiro) who was sitting there silently.

To be continued...


End file.
